Right Here in My Arms
by HiMyNameIsTrish
Summary: JTK. Takes place about 3 years after the end of the Dark Nest trilogy. Tenel Ka has done everything in her power to cut Jacen Solo out of her life, but when their daughter starts to have horrifying visions, he is the only person that may be able to help
1. Chapter 1

New story time! Woohoo! I haven't felt the urge to start a new story in like 2 years so this is quite exciting. Well for me at least. Any who, this one has been creeping around in my brain ever since I started reading the Dark Nest stuff. It's mostly a Jacen/Tenel Ka thing but of course there are some supporting characters. It takes place maybe like 3 years after The Unseen Queen. Of course, I don't own any of these characters. Reviews are always welcome but nastiness isn't.

Chapter 1

Jacen Solo turned over in his bed for what felt like the thousandth time that night. He had not been sleeping well lately. Perhaps it was due to the current state of the galaxy. He thought it ironic that when everyone else in the galaxy could rest easily, safe from any known threat, he himself could not sleep. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and rested his elbows on his knees. He thought of going for a run but quickly remembered that he was in the middle of Cloud City. There was no where he could run that would allow him to lose himself in the activity. He wondered why he had even decided to live here in the first place. He sighed, dropping to the floor. He started doing push ups, hoping the physical activity would tire him.

He had been living on Cloud City for a little over a year. His parents and sister had encouraged the relocation. They felt living in a huge metropolis would take his mind off of his worries. Even since the all of the conflict with the Killiks had ended, Jacen had been very restless. Jaina had told him, "Get out on your own. Live he bachelor life for a while. Maybe find yourself a nice girl. You know, do all the stuff other guys your age are doing." Jacen rolled his eyes and flipped onto his back for some crunches. Easy for her to say, he thought. She had married Zekk a few moths after the conflict ended and she was already pregnant with their first child, a son they had already decided to name Anikan. Plus, the only "nice girl" Jacen wanted had walked out of his life years ago.

He had not seen nor heard from Tenel Ka in a very long time. He assumed that she had most likely found a husband. He imagined him being tall and broad with tan skin and long blond hair, your typical Hapan nobleman. He wondered if he let little Allana call him daddy. Jacen lay, breathing heavily, on the floor. She must be about three years old by now. He felt a deep, throbbing pain in his chest, the same pain he felt whenever he thought of his daughter. He had not seen her since she was an infant. Tenel Ka thought it best that the paternity of her child remain a secret. She believed it was what was best for her people.

Jacen climbed back into bed and wrapped the blankets tightly around himself. That was all a part of his life he hoped to forget about. He had tried to meet other women. There was a bar he sometimes visited for the purpose of meeting women. He went on many dates, even slept with a few of them. If just never felt right. He often wondered if they were interested in him or his name and the lightsaber he carried. He tried to block all of these thoughts from his mind and get some sleep. He knew, though, that he would still be exhausted in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tenel Ka's eyes snapped open. "Mommy! Mommy help me!" her daughter cried from down the hall. She sprang out of bed, grabbed her lightsaber, and raced to Allana's room.

"What is it? What is wrong?" she asked when she saw no real threat.

"I had the dream again." The little girl had tears pouring down her face. She was trembling.

"Darling, I told you I would never let anything happen to you." Tenel Ka sat down on her daughter's bed and tried to comfort the child. She put her arm around Allana and hugged her tightly. When she stopped crying, Tenel Ka wiped the few remaining tears from her daughter's cheeks. "Would you feel safer if you slept with me tonight?"

Allana nodded sleepily. Tenel Ka smiled at the little girl. She would find it hard to believe that this child was indeed hers if she had not given birth to her. Allana had the same brandy brown eyes and chestnut hair as her father. Sometimes Tenel Ka swore the trademark lopsided Solo grin appeared on her daughter's face. Tenel Ka took Allana's hand and led her into the Queen's bed chamber.

The two climbed into bed. Allana was asleep as soon as her head his the pillow. Sleep didn't come to Tenel Ka as easily. She watched her daughter sleep, marveling at what she and Jacen Solo had created together. Her heart ached at the thought of him. She allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek. Every day she doubted the decision she had made. She wished Jacen could have been there with her the entire time, from the moment she discovered she was pregnant until now. But she had to do what was best for her people. Tradition stated that she marry a Hapan man. After years of being ruled by a woman from a foreign planet, the people wanted their future rulers to have more Hapan blood. They would never have accepted Jacen as her lover, let alone as her husband, and the situation would have placed Allana in terrible danger.

Tenel Ka allowed her mind to wander, wondering what Jacen was doing with his life. She imagined he must have a wife and family by now. Perhaps he had been made a Jedi master and was living on Ossus, training young hopefuls in the ways of the Force. She felt the temptation to seek him out through their strong bond in the Force but resisted. She had turned away from the Force when she turned away from Jacen. She wanted to cut all times with him and denouncing her Jedi practices was the best way to do it. All that remained to remind her of her Jedi past was her lightsaber and he severed left arm.

Allana had been having the same nightmare every night for the past two weeks. In it she was captured by a figure dressed in a black cloak. The sense of dread and fear created by her captor caused the child to wake up screaming and crying every night. Tenel Ka worried about these dreams. They would be considered the work of an overactive imagination in any other child but Allana was different. Jacen Solo's tendency to see future events through visions made Tenel Ka uneasy. She found it increasingly difficult to dismiss Allana's dreams as only dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steam filled Jacen Solo's refresher room. He removed his sleeping bottoms and stepped under the stream of hot water. His body burned from the heat but the pain soon dulled to a slight tingle. He quickly cleansed his hair and body and turned the water off. He shook his head vigorously, sending water droplets across the room. He wrapped a drying sheet around his waist and walked into his bedroom. He stood in front of his wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. He threw on an old white shirt and a pair off short pants. He didn't care if he looked a bit scruffy. He wasn't planning on going out all day. He walked into his kitchen to get something to eat when the intercom buzzed. He walked over to the unit that was mounted on the wall next to his door and pressed the button. "Yes?"

"There is someone here to see you," the doorman replied.

Jacen was curious. He certainly wasn't expecting any visitors. "Who is it?"

"Your sister, sir. She says it is urgent."

"My sister?" Jacen wondered what Jaina was doing at the entrance to his building.

"Shall I send her up, sir?"

"Yes, thank you." Jacen's mind raced. Had something happened to his parents? Surely I would have felt it through the Force, he thought. He paced until he heard a knock on his door.

His sister walked in a pushed right past him to the cushioned chair in his common room. Jacen shut the door, shaking his head, and followed her. "So what's going on? Did something happen to Mom and Dad?"

"Goodness no!" she replied. She leaned forward and tried to take her shoe off but her large stomach made it difficult to reach her feet. "Jacen, get these things off of me, please." She rested her head on the back of the chair, clearly exhausted. She was only a few weeks away from giving birth and her feet had swollen to twice their normal size. Jacen sat cross-legged in front of her and removed her shoes. He worked his thumbs up and down Jaina's soles, easing away the pain. "Jace, you're the best." She sighed and smiled contentedly.

"No falling asleep on me now. I need to know what was so urgent that you needed to show up here so suddenly."

"A message meant for you was sent to me today on Ossus."

Jacen cocked his eyebrow at Jaina. "Well many people are unaware of the fact that I no longer live there. That doesn't seem so urgent."

"It was from someone of the Hapan Royal House."

Jacen stopped rubbing his sister's feet. He was stunned. "What did it say?"

"Beats me. I think it's a holovid that only you can access." She pulled the data card from a pocket in her skirt and handed it to him. He turned it over in his hands. Sure enough, the seal of Tenel Ka's family was imprinted on the back. He quickly inserted it into his holovid machine. Tenel Ka suddenly appeared to be in the room with them. Jacen was stunned by how beautiful she was, just as he felt every time he saw her. He quickly noticed, however, that this was a side of Tenel Ka that anyone rarely saw. She had clearly been crying, the tears still running down her face.

"Jacen, my dear friend, I apologize for interrupting you in your daily life but something has occurred that requires your immediate attention." She paused and Jacen felt like she was staring right into his eyes. "Allana has been taken." She put her hands to her mouth to hold back a sob. "Please, Jacen. She needs your help. I need your help." She began crying and the message ended.

Jacen sat on the floor stunned. He felt like he couldn't control the thoughts that were flying around in his brain. He stood and ran into his room. He pulled a rucksack out from under his bed and began to fill it with every article of clothing her owned.

"What are you doing?" Jaina asked when she caught up with him.

"Packing."

"Well I can see that. Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to get to Hapes."

"Whoa whoa whoa. You're not going anywhere. She dumped you, remember? She can't break your heart and then expect you to come rushing to her rescue whenever she feels she needs it."

"You don't understand."

"I think I do, Jacen. If she doesn't want to be with you then she needs to live without you. Calling you in to save someone else, it's ridiculous. We don't even know this Allana. Who is it, her husband? One of her servants?"

Jacen grabbed Jaina's shoulders and looked her square in the eyes. "I need you to take me to Hapes."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You need to separate yourself from her. I won't help you set yourself up for more pain."

"Jaina, please. I need you to help me. I have to get to Hapes. I have to find her."

"Who?"

"Allana."

"Who is Allana?"

He paused, considering the weight of the situation. "I…I can't tell you. I wish I could, but I can't." Jaina shook her head and started for the exit. "Jaina wait." She turned and looked at him. "Allana, she's…my daughter."

"If you think making up sick lies like that is going to make me help you…"

"I'm not lying." He sat down on his bed, feeling defeated.

Jaina came to sit beside him. "How could this have happened. I thought you and Tenel Ka had never even slept together."

"We did. I spent the night with her when I went to ask for her aid during the Killik disputes. It was just once."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jaina felt confused and a little hurt.

"I wanted to so badly, really I did. But Tenel Ka made me promise to keep everything a secret. She thought Allana would be safer that way."

"Well we can see how well that plan worked out," she muttered.

"Please, Jaina. I don't have a ship and even if I did you know I wouldn't be able to get myself to Hapes in one piece."

She sighed. "Alright, grab your stuff and let's go." Jacen embraced her tightly.

"Ok, take it easy. You're squishing the kid." He released her and grabbed his bag. They walked out of the apartment and got into the hydrolift that would take them to the ground floor. "You owe me a full explanation on the way there."


	4. Chapter 4

Wow I haven't posted on here in a while. Maybe if I got some more comments I'd be more motivated to finish this! Grrr. Ok sorry about that. Actually I'm almost done writing this story. It'll just take me a while to type out because of school and such. Also, I really miss the old happier Jacen so he is the Jacen that will be in my story. Not the moody angry guy. So thanks to all the people that read this. It's very encouraging. Here ya go.

Chapter 4

Tenel Ka sat on Allana's bed, trying to connect herself to the Force. She had not done this in quite some time and she found it to be quite difficult. She could not seem to let go of all of her doubt and fear. She still did not know who had kidnapped her daughter or where they had taken her. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to find Allana's presence in the Force. She gasped. She could feel Jacen again, comforting her through their connection that had been closed for so many years. She felt the calming energy flow up and down her entire body.

"Your highness."

Tenel Ka jumped at the voice. "Yes?"

"The _Millennium Falcon _has just been given clearance to land, miss," the serving girl said.

"Thank you." Tenel Ka tried to steady her breathing as she walked down the corridor to the landing field.

Tenel Ka stood alone on the landing platform as the _Millennium Falcon_ came to rest before her. The hatch opened quickly and she watched as Jacen walked down onto the ground of her planet, his rucksack over his shoulder. He still had the same Solo swagger. She tried to remain stoic as he approached but she was unable to repress her emotions any longer. She ran into Jacen's arms. He smiled, feeling her head resting on his chest. She shook as she cried and Jacen rubbed her back and gently rocked her. She was surprised by her own display of emotion. She wanted to stop, to pull away from this man that she was not allowed to love, but she could not pull herself away. Tenel Ka lifted her head and looked into Jacen's eyes.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hello, Jacen my friend."

He smiled at her and took her chin between his thumb and index finger. He tilted her face to meet his and kissed her lightly on the lips. Tenel Ka felt every feeling she had for him come rushing back. She passionately kissed him back, running her fingers up and down the back of his neck and through his hair. When they finally separated he grinned at her.

"Why are you smiling Jacen?"

"If that's the new standard Hapan greeting I should come here more often." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I've missed you everyday."

She took his hand, lacing her fingers between his. "I have missed you also, Jacen." They began walking back into the palace. "Thank you for coming to quickly."

"I left as soon as I got your message."

Tenel Ka nodded. They were walking down the corridor to her private wing. Everyone they passed stared at the couple. Tenel Ka knew that soon everyone would figure out why Jacen Solo was there.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Jacen asked.

"I am no longer worried about public opinion of me. The only thing I am concerned about is finding our daughter." A servant woman opened the door for them that led into the queen mother's private quarters.

Jacen had only been in Tenel Ka's home a few times before and each time he was amazed. The huge, extravagant rooms did not match the Tenel Ka he knew. If it were up to her, she would lead a much simpler life. She offered him a drink and the two walked out onto the balcony overlooking the sea. Jacen sat on the cold stone floor and Tenel Ka joined him. "So what happened?"

"Allana has been having terrible nightmares recently. Every night she dreamt that a dark figure was coming to take her away. I foolishly dismissed these dreams as only that, dreams." Tenel Ka sighed. Jacen knew that recalled what had happened was hard for her but he encouraged her to go on. "Last night she woke up crying. I let her sleep with me so she would feel safe and protected. In the night someone came into my chamber. Just as I awoke to see who was there, I was struck on the side of my head. While I was unconscious they took Allana. When I woke up there was no sign that anyone had even been there."

Jacen could sense the guilt Tenel Ka was feeling. "I don't blame you for this, Tenel Ka. You have to believe that. You can't keep blaming yourself for something you couldn't have prevented."

She looked out across the great ocean, the breeze lightly blowing through her hair. "I am no so sure you are right, Jacen. If I had kept my senses sharp I could have prevented this. If I had sensed someone in the room earlier I could have stopped them."

Jacen put his arm around Tenel Ka's shoulders. She leaned into him, resting her head on his collarbone. "If you had fought back the could have hurt you or even killed you." The sun fell over the ocean, casting a spray of yellows, pinks, and reds over the sea. "So what do we do now? Do you have any idea who could have done this? Have you or Allana been threatened recently?"

"Every one of my suitors was angry to find out that I had a child. More than a few swore to get rid of her so that they could marry me and produce the next queen mother of Hapes."

"Would any of them be capable of doing something like this?"

"Yes, all of them have the resources."

"Well, I think that's where we should start. In the morning I'll pay some of them a visit." He stood and stretched. "I should head over to the guests' quarters and find a room. We both need to get some rest." Tenel Ka rose to stand next to him. He kissed her innocently on the cheek. "Goodnight." He walked back into her room and started for the door.

"Jacen, my friend." He turned to look at her. "Please stay with me."

"Tenel Ka, you know I can't."

"Why? What is your reason?"

"Look, I've accepted the fact that we will never be, could never be, really together. And every time I put my guard down and allow myself to love you I end up hurt. I just can't live my life like that, not anymore."

Tenel Ka tilted her head questioningly at him. "We have always been friends. Before we developed any stronger feelings we were great friends. Fact?"

"Yes."

"So then why can you not stay with me, only as a dear friend?"

Jacen paused. "I guess you do have a point. And I really don't like the idea of you being alone." He walked over to her. "But I need to make myself very clear. Under no circumstances are we to engage in any displays of affection."

Tenel Ka put her hand on her hip. "If I remember correctly, Jacen, you initiated the display of affection the previous time we shared a bed."

"Well it won't happen again. I will stay on my side this time." He walked around the bed and sat down on the side, pulling off his boots.

Tenel Ka nodded and walked into her changing room to put on her night clothes. Jacen quickly removed his shirt and pants, folding them and placing then on top of his boots. He slid in between the Hapan silk sheets, still wearing his underwear. This can not be like the last time, he told himself. He closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep before she came back. Jacen heard the door open and silently cursed. He listened to Tenel Ka's bare feet on the stone floor as she walked to her vanity table to brush out her hair before bed. He rolled over and tried to peek at her with one eye open. She was wearing a nightgown made of the same silk as the sheets he was laying on. He watched her body move under the beautiful fabric. Jacen smiled and let his eyelids close.

Tenel Ka blushed. She had caught Jacen watching her in the mirror. She tried not to love him but it was impossible. She shook her head, remembering when she was younger, how she tried to block out nearly all emotions. The more recent past, however, had changed that. The death of her mother and the pain she felt when she thought Jacen was dead shook her to the core. For the first time in her life she could let herself really feel. She knew that her emotions only added to her strength. She climbed into bed next to an already snoring Jacen. After we bring our daughter home, she thought, I shall find a way to be with him. She closed her eyes, letting the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest lull her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow. Sorry guys. I haven't gotten a chance to hook my laptop up to the internet in months so there were no updates. I'm up to Chapter 11 though so there will be lots of updates in the next few weeks. Yay! Thanks for reading.

Chapter 5

Tenel Ka felt her bed trembling as she woke up to see Jacen next to her, shaking violently. Small whimpers escaped his lips. Her mind raced. She sat on his stomach, straddling his torso to try and stop the convulsing. She put her hand to his cheek, trying to calm him through the Force. "Jacen," she called to him.

Jacen Solo sat up, inhaling sharply. He opened his eyes and realized that he was only centimeters from Tenel Ka's face. He leaned his forehead against her collarbone, trying to catch his breath. He could sense waves of fear and concern pouring out of her. "I just had the most terrifying vision."

Tenel Ka moved to sit at his side, facing him. She knew how serious these visions could be. "What did you see, Jacen?"

"That's the thing. I didn't see anything. All I could hear was Allana calling for me, but I couldn't find her."

"We will find her, Jacen. It is merely a matter of when."

"I keep trying to tell myself that."

A small knock came from the door. "Yes?" Tenel Ka called.

A young serving girl entered. "Your morning meal, your highness." She placed the tray on the bed in front of them. "A message has arrived for Jedi Solo. It has been forwarded to your personal data port."

"Thank you." She nodded approvingly to the girl. 

"Who knows I'm here?" Jacen asked as he walked over to the holoscreen. He quickly retrieved the file he needed. His aunt, the Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker, suddenly appeared on the screen. 

"Jacen, you must return to Ossus immediately. Someone has taken many of the younglings, including Ben." She paused, trying to hide her fear. "Your uncle believes there may be a connection between this and the disappearance of the Queen Mother Tenel Ka's child. We will be expecting you." Static covered her face as the message ended.

"Kriff," Jacen muttered.

"Jacen," Tenel Ka scolded him. She was now standing behind him.

"Sorry. I just can't believe this."

"How do they know about Allana?"

"Uncle Luke probably felt your distress when you opened up to the Force again.

She nodded. "Perhaps they are correct; perhaps these events are indeed connected."

Jacen began to gather the few belongings he had unpacked. "I'm ready. You might want to pack a few things but we need to get to Ossus."

"Jacen."

"What? You are coming, right?"

"Of course. However, you may want to wear pants on this trip." She crossed her arm across her chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

Jacen looked down to see that he was only wearing the underpants he had slept in. "I think that's a great idea."

Isolder paced outside his daughter's bed chamber. He had knocked a few moments ago and was troubled when he heard Jacen Solo reply. The Jedi had always been a close friend of Tenel Ka's, but now they were older. Isolder didn't like the idea of his daughter alone with the young Jedi. He certainly didn't need another illegitimate grandchild, especially one fathered by Jacen Solo.

Tenel Ka and Jacen emerged from the room. Jacen had two rucksacks thrown over his shoulders.

"Jedi Solo, it is a pity you must leave us so soon. I suppose you are off on another one of your little adventures, or whatever it is that you do." He glared at Jacen. "Tenel Ka, after you escort your guest to an appropriate vessel, we must discuss the investigation."

"That will not be possible father. I am leaving with Jacen. We shall conduct our own investigation with the other Jedi on Ossus."

"Tenel Ka, I have never heard you make a joke, let alone at a time like this."

"She isn't joking, sir," Jacen replied.

"You stay out of this, Solo. My daughter knows that no Queen Mother has ever left Hapes for such a personal matter."

"Well, father, perhaps there is a first time for everything." She motioned to Jacen and the two started down the corridor.

"This is all your doing, Jedi. You're simply using my daughter's suffering to drag her back into that cult." Isolder yelled.

Tenel Ka spun on her heels and marched back to her father. "This is a decision that I am making for myself, father. It is much like the decision I made to spend a night with Jacen Solo and produce his child." She knew these words would cut her father deeply. She had kept the name of Allana's father from him until that moment. She walked back to Jacen.

Isolder took a moment to gather his thoughts. "If you leave, you should plan on never returning. I shall have you declared dead, murdered in your sleep! You will no longer be my daughter!"

Tenel Ka stopped. She looked up at Jacen with confident eyes. She began removing each piece of jewelry she was wearing. Her bracelet and necklace fell to the floor at her feet. She dropped her jeweled tiara on the floor, sending a clanging echo up and down the hall. Finally she pulled off her ring, her coronation ring. It had been worn by a woman in her family for generations. Walking away would end her family's line of rulers. She rolled the ring around in her palm, fully aware of what her was about to do. The ring slid between her fingers and fell to the floor.

Jacen's mouth hung open in amazement. Tenel Ka smiled at him and took his hand. The walked out to the hangar where Tenel Ka's old ship, the Rock Dragon, was docked. Tenel Ka reached out through the Force, using her mind to lower the ramp. The pair walked onto the ship. The Rock Dragon was years behind the latest Hapan technology, but Tenel Ka would never think of destroying the ship. There were far too many memories encased in its hull.

Jacen carried their bags to the sleeping quarters. He sat on the simple mat, running his fingers through his hair. He felt the ship lift off the ground and sour through the atmosphere. He closed his eyes and tried to find his daughter's presence in the Force. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"I believe Allana's Force presence is not yet strong enough to be detected," Tenel Ka said.

"It was worth a try."

Tenel Ka felt strong waves of worry surging through Jacen. She furrowed her brow, realizing that she was the cause of some of it. "Jacen, is there something else bothering you?"

"It's just…are you sure this is what you want? You just gave up your position as ruler of the Hapan cluster. You were one of the most powerful people in the galaxy." He paused and looked into her eyes. "It just seems like a drastic career move."

"That does not bother me. My only responsibility should be caring for those I love." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So once we get to Ossus, how do you want to handle our situation?" Jacen was sitting in the copilot's chair. Tenel Ka was seated next to him in the pilot's chair. They had turned the chair to face each other.

"I am not sure I understand." Tenel Ka raised an eyebrow at him. She was working her long, fiery hair into warrior braids. Jacen marveled at how quickly she work, braid after braid, with only one hand.

"We need to tell everyone the truth about Allana."

"Yes, I agree. They have waited long enough."

"And I think my parents should know first." He paused, thinking of the best way to handle everything. "And it would be easier if we told them separately. I can tell my dad and you can tell my mom."

"Are you certain that would be the best plan of action?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

An alarm went off, signaling their approach to Ossus. Tenel Ka disengaged the hyperdrive, slowing the Rock Dragon to a near stop above the planet. Jacen left the cockpit to gather their things. Tenel Ka could see Jacen's family waiting as her ship landed gently on the green landing field of the Jedi praxeum. 

"Well, here goes nothing."

Tenel Ka reached for Jacen's hand as the ramp lowered in front of them. Their fingers intertwined, they walked to the ground together. Leia came forward, and hugged Tenel Ka tightly. She understood what it was like to worry about a child. Tenel Ka instantly felt calmer.

Zekk looked at Jacen, puzzled. "Where's Jaina?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." Jacen felt a panic rise up within himself.

"We lost her presence in the Force a few days ago. There was quite a bit of fear and confusion in her but we assumed it was because of Tenel Ka's unfortunate situation," Mara Jade Skywalker said.

"My sister's missing too?" Jacen felt guilty. He had been so preoccupied in dealing with Allana's disappearance that he had not noticed his sister had disappeared.

"So now my nephew, daughter, and unborn grandson are all missing? And even with all of your Jedi powers combined, none of you have any idea what's going on." Han was bewildered. Leia rested her hand on her husband's arm. 

"No one could have foreseen such an attack, Han. Every Jedi in the galaxy with a child is feeling the same pain," Luke Skywalker said. Reports had been pouring in over the past two days. Many Jedi parents had flocked to Ossus, hoping to learn who had executed this mass kidnapping.

"Well, we should get you two settled in. I'm sure we'll be able to figure this whole thing out soon enough." Leia wrapped her arm around Tenel Ka's shoulders. "I'll take you to your room." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jacen walked around his parents' new apartment. He was amazed by the simple beauty of everything. Han and Leia Solo had recently moved into the penthouse and Jacen could see why as he gazed out the window. 

"So what do you think of the place?" Han Solo handed his son a glass of Corellian brandy.

Jacen sipped the drink, the alcohol burning the back of his throat. "It's great, Dad."

"Your mother was in charge of the decorating. The only thing I care about was this view. But your mom said she had a perfect vision of what it should look like so I let her go nuts. You have to give the lady what she wants or there's no living with her."

Jacen laughed. Over the last few years so much had changed but his father had always been the same. For this stability Jacen would always be grateful. "So what have you guys found out about the kidnappings? Any leads?"

"No, nothing that I've been told anyway." Han sighed. "I had always hoped that you kids wouldn't have to go through this stuff, things that your mother and I went through. I fought my whole life to make sure that you kids would be able to grow up in a safe place." He looked into Jacen's eyes. "Felling like you're unable to protect your child is the worst feeling in the world."

I understand that all too well, Jacen thought. "I'm sure Tenel Ka would agree."

"How's she handling all this?"

"It's a very scary thing for her. Allana is everything she has. She's lost without her."

Han nodded. "Have you seen her?"

"Only when she was very young. Why do you ask?"

"Well you know, Tenel Ka has never shown her daughter in public. This makes some people think that maybe she has a … deformity or something. Not that I would believe anything like that."

"No it's nothing like that." Jacen sat down at the dining room table. Han sat down across the table from his son. "Tenel Ka had to hide Allana to keep her father's identity a secret."

"Well who is her, some space pirate or something? Or is he a fancy diplomat that wouldn't want his reputation tarnished? Yeah, I bet that's it. What a jerk."

"Dad." Jacen paused, knowing that he should have opened up to his father years ago. "I'm Allana's father."

"Uh, what? How?"

"It was at the beginning of all the Dark Nest issues. I went to Hapes to try and gain some military support. Tenel Ka asked me to spend some time, see the planet. One thing leads to another and a year later I find out that I have a daughter." Jacen shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tenel Ka didn't want anyone to know. She thought Allana would be safer that way."

"Well we can see how well that worked. I mean, we could have helped her, protected Allana."

"I know Dad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Jacen rubbed his eyes. 

"We'll find Allana and the others in no time. Once the Jedi Order has a plan, whoever did this will be in big trouble. Shoot, once I find out who they are they'll be in even bigger trouble. No one messes with my family. I thought all of the scum in the universe would have learned that by now."

"I hope this room is to your liking, your highness. It's not much but I think it's cozy." Leia helped Tenel Ka unpack her things. They had left Han and Jacen to chat on the other side of the apartment. 

"It is more than enough. Thank you. However, I mush ask that you do not address me by that title. I am no longer the Queen Mother of Hapes and so I would like very much to be called simply Tenel Ka again."

Leia nodded. "I had heard that you have left the royal house but I wasn't sure if it was true."

"It is."

"So then you know that your father announced that you were found dead in your chambers today?"

Tenel Ka was stunned. She had not believed that her father would go through with his threats. "I suppose I will never see Hapes again."

"Well you and Allana can stay here with us as long as you want. You've always been like family to Han and I."

"Thank you very much. Your kindness means more to me than you could know." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Leia was surprised. She had never seen Tenel Ka cry. She hugged the girl tightly. "We'll get her back. I've been through this before. I understand the fear. But you just have to believe that we'll get her back." Leia wiped the tears from Tenel Ka's cheeks.

"I can not help but feel like I have failed her somehow."

"You can't let yourself think that. Allana knows you did your best to protect her."

"I hope you are right."

"Pardon me, but I have brought the tea you requested, Mistress Solo." C-3PO walked into the room, two cups in his golden hands.

"Thanks 3PO." Leia took the tea and dismissed the droid from the room. "Here, drink this." She handed the cup to Tenel Ka and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. "It should help you relax."

"Thank you." Tenel Ka sipped the tea, feeling the warmth of the liquid flow throughout her entire body.

"Can I ask you a question, Tenel Ka?"

"Of course."

"Have you told Allana's father about what's happened?"

"Yes, he is fully aware of the situation."

"Will he be joining you here soon?"

"He is already here."

"I don't understand."

"Jacen is Allana's father."

The delicate cup fell from Leia's hand, breaking into tiny pieces all over the floor. She jumped at the sound. "Oh, I've just been so clumsy lately." She knelt on the floor, gathering the shards of porcelain. 

Tenel Ka started to help her clean up. "I did not mean for you to find out this way," she whispered.

Leia stared at her. "What you mean is that I wasn't supposed to find out at all."

Leia's anger poured into Tenel Ka through the Force, nearly choking her. "I did what was best for my daughter."

"How was hiding her away from her family the best for Allana?"

"I …"

"When you claim it was best for Allana you really mean it was best for yourself. Jacen has missed out on so much of his daughter's life. How could you have been so selfish?" Tears were streaming down Leia's face.

Tenel Ka sprang up and ran through the door. She passed Jacen and Han as she dashed from the apartment. She jumped down the spiral stairs floors at a time. Outside, the cold air hit her face, chilling Tenel Ka to her bones. She continued to run, trying to escape. She dashed blindly into the forest. She let the Force flow through her, guiding her feet over rocks and roots. Her chest pounded as she ran faster and faster, but no mater how fast she ran she could not escape her guilt. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Tenel Ka!" Jacen cursed to himself as he walked through the woods. After finding out what had happened between him mother and Tenel Ka, Jacen wasn't sure she wanted to be found. He reached out to her, trying to determine where she was hiding. After a few more meters he found her curled up under a huge coniferous tree. Jacen sat down beside her, letting her head rest on his lap. He couldn't think of anything to say so he just rubbed her back and head. He knew how great her pain was and he wished he could somehow transfer all of it onto himself.

"I will never be able to forgive myself for what I have done to you," she finally said.

"There is nothing to forgive yourself for, Tenel Ka."

"I kept you from your own child." She paused. "I am not very different from those that are keeping Allana from us now."

"We both know that's not true. We've both made mistakes. My absence in Allana's life is as much my fault as it is yours."

Tenel Ka sat up and rested her back against the tree. "I am afraid that your mother will never forgive me."

"My mother loves you. It's just a lot for her to digest. If there wasn't so much going on right now, I'm sure everything would have gone better. My dad will talk to her and everything will be better in the morning."

They sat together in the dark silence. Finally, Tenel Ka spoke up. "What shall we do now?"

"There's a meeting in the hall tomorrow and the masters …"

"No, Jacen. Now that I am no longer the ruler of Hapes we are free to pursue a relationship."

Jacen was surprised by her frankness even though experience told him he shouldn't be. "I've been thinking about that since we got here." He sighed. "You know how I feel about you, Tenel Ka. I've been in love with you since the day we met. I'm just afraid that maybe it's too late now. I'm afraid that our past will prove to be an indicator of our future."

"I am not sure I understand. You speak of the past but I have loved you in the past. As for the future, though nothing is certain, I am certain I will love you then as well."

"I feel like we should take it slow, let things progress naturally. If you are so sure about our future then there is no need to rush." Tenel Ka nodded. That was not what she wanted to hear but she would have to accept it. "So what's she like?"

Tenel Ka smiled sadly. "She is very much like you. She's so curious about everything. I have already caught her trying to deconstruct my lightsaber. She has your love of animals, also. She has been begging me to take her to Dathomir to see the rancors. She has your hair, your eyes. She smiles the same way you do. She has the same humor that you had when we were much younger."

Jacen chuckled. "I was such a nerd back then."

"Why do you speak in the past tense, Jacen? Are you not still a nerd?"

"Oh? And when did you become the comic relief of our little duo?"

Tenel Ka took his hand in hers. "At this time I am afraid that if I do not laugh I will cry."

"She's going to be alright."

"I know."

"Let's get back home. My parents should be asleep by now." He stood and offered Tenel Ka his hand.

Jacen and Tenel Ka walked swiftly along the stone path. It was unlike both of them to oversleep and yet it had happened. "My daughter gets kidnapped and I decide that it's a good time to start sleeping in. I must be the worst father in the galaxy."

"You are being too hard on yourself. It is important to be well rested so we can work hard to find her."

Jacen smiled at her. "I'm glad one of us can be so optimistic." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they approached the main building of the academy. A large crowd was gathered near the entrance. "I wonder what this is all about. Everyone should already be inside."

They made their way over to where Jacen's parents were standing. A loud roar split the crowd. Lowbacca came bounding toward them. He scooped Tenel Ka up in his embrace, barking excitedly. Tahiri and Tessik ran to catch up to their big, furry friend. After they exchanged greetings, Jacen asked them what was going on.

"Master Skywalker canceled the meeting," Tahiri said.

"What was the reason?" Tenel Ka asked.

"That'z what we're trying to find out," Tessik answered. 

"Hey, everybody," Han Solo said as he approached the group. "Jacen, Tenel Ka, you need to come with me. Luke, uh, Master Skywalker needs to see us."

"I received a personal message very early this morning," Luke said. He was standing at the pulpit at the front of the hall as he addressed an assembly of his most trusted colleagues. "I am pleased to say we now have a major lead in finding the missing children." Jacen glanced at Tenel Ka and squeezed her hand. "Jaina's message gave me some excellent visuals."

Leia stood. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine. I would show all of you her message but it automatically erased after I viewed it. Jaina gave us a lot of information, the most important of which is the planet she is being held on." A hologram of a large green planet filled the room. Tenel Ka gasped. She looked at Jacen, eyes wide. "The children are being held on Dathomir. The praxeum that was founded after the Yuuzon Vong war has been taken over by a new clan of Nightsisters. I have been concerned the teaching methods used by the masters there but I hoped that they would ultimately turn away from the dark side. I was wrong."

"How could we have not known about this?" Zekk asked.

"I'm not sure. Those that executed this crime are very strong. They were able to shield their darkness from all of us."

"But why do they want our children? If they had kept to themselves we would be unaware of this."

"They may intend on training all of the Jedi children in the dark side of the Force. Children of Jedi families often inherit their parents' abilities," Mara Jade Skywalker added.

"So when do we leave?" Jacen asked. He knew the seductiveness of the dark side all to well. Knowing that his daughter would be exposed to such evil at a very young age was terrifying. 

"We should not act hastily. Any indication that we intend to retaliate may result in violence against their captives," Luke answered.

"Do you expect them to just bring our kids back? We need to go rescue them." Jacen was growing anxious. 

"Do not forget that I also have a child involved in this, Jedi Solo. If these women are able to hide their activity from us they may be able to sense our location and motive. Rushing into anything may put the children in even more danger."

"A small team will be deployed later today. They will be responsible for scouting the location and gathering information. A rescue team will then be sent out once everything is secure." Mara walked up to the podium and stood next to her husband.

"We will be contacting those that have been selected for this initial mission. Thank you." The two Jedi masters walked off the stage and exited through a back door.

"Jacen, we need to be included in that mission," Tenel Ka said.

"I know. I'm sure Master Skywalker will understand."

"Maybe we should go talk to him," Zekk suggested.

Luke was trying to collect his thoughts when there was a knock at his door. "Please come in." He knew who was behind the door. Tenel Ka, Jacen, and Zekk walked into their Master's private quarters. "Ah, just the people I wanted to see. Come, have a seat." The trio walked into the seating area and sat down. "I understand that you are all very eager to go to Dathomir. However, I have some objections. I am afraid you are all too emotionally involved to be able to work covertly."

"Master Skywalker, of course we're emotionally involved, as are you," Zekk objected.

"Please, let me finish. But then I thought of whom I would want watching over my child before we could complete the mission and rescue the children. I need these people to be competent and strong." He looked into Tenel Ka's eyes. "I need someone who knows the planet and the people. And the only person I could think of was you, Tenel Ka. Would you be willing to take charge of this mission?"

"Of course, Master Skywalker. I would be honored."

"Fantastic. I would like you to keep this as discreet as possible. I'm sure the two of you will be joining her?" He glanced at Jacen and Zekk. They both nodded. "Great. Perhaps Lowbacca would like to join you?"

"Yes, he will make a great addition." Tenel Ka nodded.

"Good luck. I expect to hear from you once you arrive." He stood and smiled at them. 


End file.
